


Cerulean

by GGHalcyon (gqepicentre)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqepicentre/pseuds/GGHalcyon
Summary: [COMPLETE] TRISS/ESKEL. Oneshot. The letter exchange from Triss and Eskel, a time after The Wild Hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Eskel,

I hope your trip to the east is vowing to be a fruitful one, filled with much success, adventure and the peace you sought.

It appears you are making a name for yourself as word has traveled here of a “kind and pleasant Witcher” who eliminated the lair of vampires that preyed on the villagers of Saxlor. As I highly doubt such praise is associated with Lambert (his temper is hardly amicable, or tolerable) nor will it be Geralt or Ciri (as they are far north), I can only assume it to be you. I am certain that such a tasks was a tedious and dangerous one, and I only hope that you came unscathed.

Saxlor is quite close by to Kovir, a mere day by sea. I hope you find it in your time to stop by to pay an old friend a visit. As I’ve mentioned in my previous letter, you are welcome to moy home to rest, and I hope you take the offer.

Kovir is a welcoming place for all mages and Witchers, and its king is a fare one to his people. I am settling quite well here as the king’s mage advisor, and I look forward to showing you this new place I call my home.

As always, I hope you find this letter well, and I look forward to hear from you.

Your friend,  
Triss


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Triss,

The idea of staying any longer here in Saxlor is not something I’m fond of. The people here are weary of Witchers, even though it was they who begged me to take their contract. I cannot even begin to describe the length it took for me to hunt down the vampires and their lair. Days passed to weeks until I finally rid Saxlor’s people of its curse.

I am surprise that Kovir has heard of my successes, and I am flattered even that they’d refer to me as kind and pleasant. It is a difference from the usual ‘ugly Witcher’ or ‘disfigured devil’ that often would prequel my title. Word does travel fast in these parts. I don’t doubt that soon I’ll be herald as ‘Eskel the vampire hunter’ and will have my fill of contracts to keep me fed before the winter season.

There is much I want to tell you, as it has been a season since I’ve written. It hasn’t always been easy to send correspondence out, especially if you are an unwanted Witcher. It would be my luck if even this letter reaches you, as I’ve had experience in certain townspeople withholding mail or just so happen to lose their shipment. Regardless of this, I will take up your offer as I am so close to Kovir.

I will trek there in a few days. I still have a few more contracts to complete near here, that I’m sure will not take the laborious weeks the vampire contract took me.

I’m certain as I near Kovir, you’ll hear word of my presence in the area. I look forward to seeing you, and to finally see a friendly and welcoming face after almost three seasons of encountering ruthless villagers afraid of a Witcher.

Your friend,  
Eskel


End file.
